In recent years, solar cell modules have drawn increasing attention as an environmentally-friendly energy source. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-43842 (Patent Document 1) describes a solar cell module including multiple electrically-connected solar cell strings each including multiple electrically-connected solar cells. In the solar cell module described in Patent Document 1, each solar cell string has a flexible printed circuit board and solar cells which are placed on the flexible printed circuit board and electrically connected to one another by wiring provided on the flexible printed circuit board. In each solar cell string, end portions of the flexible printed circuit board are bent. Adjacent solar cell strings are electrically connected to each other by electrically connecting the bent portions of their respective flexible printed circuit boards with a wiring member (interconnector).